disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Gods
|home = Mount Olympus }}The Olympian Gods and Goddesses are the rulers of the world of Ancient Greece in Hercules. They are divine immortals who control the forces of nature. They are related to the older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are now twelve major gods who rule over the country, the Olympians, all of whom are under the absolute rule of Zeus, king of the gods. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. Background Physical Appearance All Olympian gods and goddesses are human in appearance but far greater in height and stature; though they can manifest themselves to the heights of typical humans for interactions sake. They possess a glowing aura of divinity emitting from their body; also, they possess a wide range of skin and hair color. Powers and Abilities The Olympians Gods and Goddesses are incredibly powerful beings that possess abilities such as: near omnipotence, immortality, superhuman strength, shape-shifting, teleportation, and omnipresence. The gods also possess energy based abilities, such as magic abilities and energy projection. They can grant powers to non-godly things, since some are capable of life-giving to objects or giving supernatural powers to who don't possess it with ease. However, unlike in myth, their superhuman physical capabilities seem more restricted. Some gods have abilities related to their specific domain. For instance, Poseidon has control over water, and Apollo having control over the sun. Though they are mighty, the gods do have weaknesses. Magic can harm them; also, they can't break through magic chains. Olympian Gods and Goddesses This list consists of gods who only have any significant role in the animated series. *'Apollo': God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. *'Ares': God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. *'Artemis': Goddess of the Moon, hunting, and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. *'Athena': Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. *'Aphrodite': Goddess of love, and beauty. *'Dionysus': God of wine and celebrations. *'Demeter': Goddess of the earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. *'Hades': God of the underworld and brother of Zeus. *'Hephaestus': God of the fire, forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. *'Hera': Queen of the gods, and goddess of marriage and womanhood. *'Hermes': God of travelers, thieves and messenger of the gods. *'Hestia': Goddess of the hearth and family. *'Poseidon': God of the seas and brother of Zeus. *'Zeus': King of the Greek gods, and god of sky, justice, and lightning. Minor Gods and Goddesses *'Amphitrite': Goddess of the sea and wife of Poseidon. *'Boreas': God of winds. *'Cupid': God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. *'Fates': The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of gods and mortals. *'Iris': Goddess of the rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. *'Morpheus': God of sleep. *'Muses': Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. *'Nike': Goddess of victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon's Cup Adventure. *'Phantasos': God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus. *'Trivia': God of trivia. *'Triton': God and messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon. *'Circe': The goddess of magic. *'Narcissus': God of vanity. Demigods and Demigoddesses *'Hecate': Demigoddess of witchcraft. *'Nemesis': Demigoddess of vengeance. *'Fear and Terror': Sons of Ares. *'Otus': Aquatic demigod and son of Poseidon. *'Hercules': Son of Zeus. Main hero in Hercules and the series. *'Megara': Princess of the gods. *'Charon': Ferryman of the Underworld. Gallery Trivia *In original Greek mythology, most, if not all the Olympian gods and goddesses, were related in one form or another, such as Athena and Ares being children of Zeus, and husband and wife Zeus and Hera actually being brother and sister. With the exception of recognizing Ares and Athena being brother and sister, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades being brothers, these blood relations are seemingly disregarded in the Disney interpretations. The gods and goddesses' penchant for infidelity, another recurring motif in Olympian mythology, is also disregarded for obvious reasons. *A lot of the gods and goddesses are portrayed as being much more benevolent in the movie than in the original myths, especially Hera and Zeus. Conversely, Hades is portrayed as being more malevolent than in the myths. *In Once Upon a Time, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus are the only Olympian Gods who appear in the show. The demi-god Hercules also appears. In the case of Demeter and Persephone, their roles were replaced by Cora and Zelena. Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Royalty Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Character groups Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek characters Category:Goddesses Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon